EL contraataque inesperado
by Takumi Sama
Summary: La historia trata de el nuevo ataque de Juana de Arco. Aria, Shirayuki y Kinji lograran vencerla.


_**Este es mi primer fic y ojala que les guste publico...espero publicar mas y continuar esta historia tan buena que he creado...**_

_**Ah, y gracias al creador de esta maravillosa serie Chūgaku Akamatsu y sus colaboradores.**_

* * *

Hidan no Aria.

Jeanne d'Arc contraataca.

Me preguntaba ¿Por qué siento estos sentimientos por Kinji Tohyama? Siendo que solo lo quería para poder salvar a mi madre de su condena. Y en ese entonces llego Kinji, con su traje muy bonito que se había comprado recientemente con Shirayuki Hotogi: la chica que de verdad le gustaba a Kinji, aun asi lo felicite por su traje, aunque me sentí algo celosa de no poder haberle elejido yo el traje, pero segui sonrojada.

Comenzamos un dialogo algo tranquilo:

Hola-le dije aun sonrojada-¿Cómo te fue con Shirayuki?

Bien-dijo-aunque…ya sabes no me gusta ir mucho de compras.

Aun asi digo que ella tiene buen gusto-tome un vaso y fui a tomar agua-.

Entonces me dijo:

Ire a dar una vuelta por la academia, quiero ver y practicar algunos tiros.

Ve tranquilo, yo me quedare preparando algo de comida, esclavo, cuídate recuerda que aun asi hay mas asesinos de butei y pues…m-me p-preocup-po de mis e-esclavos.

Ah, gracias por preocuparte de mi, aunque si me pasara algo te llamare.

Adios-le dije algo sonrojada-llamame para saber que estes bien, y cuidado con Riko.

Entonces después de eso, fui a darme un baño, en ese entonces cuando me estaba bañando, escuche ruidos en el salón, me seque rápidamente y me pude ropa, fui a ver y solo vi la ventana abierta, tome mi celular y llame a Kinji, me preocupe porque no contestaba, entonces tome mis armas y me fui a la academia.

Al llegar a la academia, entre al lugar de Assault, mire por todos lados y no estaba, le pregunte a Jeanne d'Arc si había vito a Riko y a Kinji y entonces:

Los vi hace no mucho en Assault-dio fumando-pero, luego Riko le tomo la mano y se fueron corriendo, incluso se le quedo el celular a Kinji.

Sali corriendo de ese lugar y me junte con Reki para pedirle su ayuda para encontrar a Kinji:

¿Porque estas tan preocupada, Aria?-me dijo- según creía solo era tu esclavo, ¿O me equivoco?

Por lo mismo me preocupo-dije nerviosa- además, solo me p-reocupo p-p-porque nadie me roba mis esclavos..y ade…

No digas mas, mejor vamos a buscarlo, los vi por ultima vez en el negocio de al frente, puede que se hayan ido a la ciudad o algo por el estilo, si Riko quiere llevárselo lo mas factible es que vallas a ver al aereopuerto, te espero alla mientras ve a coger mas armas.

No, voy contigo ahora ya tengo las armas suficientes.

Entonces que esperamos, vámonos.

Nos subimos al coche y en ese recorrido iba pensando mucho.

Me asuste pensando que pudo habérselo llevado a la U.A, entonces marque el numero de Shirayuki, y le dije que fuera lo mas rápido al aereopuerto, para poder ayudar a Kinji. Entonces ella me dijo:

Ok, si Kinji necesita mi ayuda ire rapidísimo hacia alla, nos vemos Aria.

Entonces sono mi móvil:

Tengo a Kinju y a Riko, si los quieres vivos entonces ven al aereopuerto subete en el vuelo A-78 te espero aunque no te confies, puedes morir en el intento, te habla, El verdadero Asesino de Butei, además de ellos tengo a mas de tus compañeros de clase, en realidad secuestre tu clase, todo depende de ti Kanzaki. .

Era ovio que no jugaba conmigo, entonces le dije a Reki:

Ve mas rápido me acaba de llamar el secuestrador-dije alterada-.

No te preocupes que ya acelero. Entonces nos encontramos a Shirayuki y le dijimos que la llevábamos al aereopuerto, ella acepto y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al aereopuerto, le dije a Shirayuki que suba conmigo y entonces subimos al avión , le dije a Reki en el auto un plan, y le dije que se quedara abajo. El avión empezó a elevarse y llegamos a lo alto. Un anuncio del secuestrador sono por todo el avión, decía:

Se que estas en el avión asi que dirijete al primer piso y nos encontraremos en el salón. Si no llegas sola matare primero a Kinji y luego uno por uno. Recuerda que es para salvar a todos no solo a Kinji.

Le dije a Shirayuki que se quedara hay y cuando necesitara su ayuda daría un disparo al aire, entonces segui derecho hasta el primer piso.

Entre y solo encontré a Riko en el suelo:

Aria, hemos peliado por mucho tiempo aun asi salva a Kinji primero, están en el salón, ve rápido-me dijo ya que estaba herida en el suelo.

Esta bien, si ese es tu deseo primero salvare a Kinji…recuerda Regle Numero Uno de Butei: "Salva a tus compañeros, Confia en tus compañeros" no te defraudare Riko, Aquí viene Shirayuki para curarte las heridas-le decía-nos vemos Riko.

Aria!-me grito Shirayuki-salva a Kinji, te lo pido porfavor.

No te preocupes…

Mientras caminaba, encontr muchos cables en el suelo, y entonces al final del pasillo, estaba Kinji. Corri para salvarlo y entonces una voz me dijo:

Si caminas un paso mas, el avión explotara, si te mueves de tu lugar, Kinji morirá.

¿Dónde he escuchado esa voz?-me dije pensando-¿Sera que…. Jeanne d'Arc es otra vez la que tengo que capturar?...¿Pero no puede ser ella… Si lo fuera rompería su compromiso con el fiscal y la condenarían a muerte…se arriesgaría tanto para vengarse de mi…?

Seguro ya me conoces, yo soy, Jeanne d'Arc ¿No me recuerdas?

La mire fijamente..y dispare al techo…entonces di aviso a Shirayuki que necesitaba de ella…

Jeanne d'Arc..aun me quiero vengar de ti Aria…por fin te matare ..tus antepasados lucharon con los mios y entonces quedo en un empate…aun asi quiero yo romper ese empate,¿ o prefieres que Kinji muera?

Vi fijamente detrás de ella y hay estaba Shirayuki.

Shirayuki!-grite-atacala ahora!...

Entonces en el barandal se empezó una batalla, yo mietras cuidadosamente camine hacia Kinji y lo libere.

Kinji-dije-aquí tus armas, tu uninforme a prueba de balas y tu modo Hysteria(para activarlo necesitaba mostrarle mis pechos o besarle)

Entonces lo bese y su modo se activó, corrimos tras el pasillo a salvar a los otros Butei y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que cada uno estaba con una bomba en la mano amarrada.

Si ustedes dan un paso mas!-alguien grito-mueren todos los de este avión!

Kinji desactiva las bombas mientras yo le ataco-dije con seguridad-.

Ve Aria, recuerda no morir, y has lo mejor posible.

Fui y enfrente al hombre que grito, le dispare y solto el dispositivo.

Le saque la mascara y era, Jeanne d'Arc.

¿Cómo es que….pero tu estas a-alla!

NO-dijo- yo soy Riko. Jajajaja-reira burlescamente- de verdad creiste que estaba herida? Jajajaja.

Callate!-grite-Si no quieres que te haga un agujero en la frente maldita rubia…

No tengo miedo, en todo caso , no me importa…

Sin pensarlo la dispare en sus manos y piernas….

Riko Mine-dije-estas bajo arresto por intentar matar, secuestrar e incluso robar un avión, con esto podre bajar la condena en 45 años de mi madre ahora solo le quedan 102 años, si continuo asi podre sacar a mi madre antes de la cárcel y asi no la culparan de ser la asesino Butei nunca mas.

Pero esto no acaba-dijo Riko-aun te falta la real Jeanne d'Arc.

Aun asi-dije con tono ironico-Shirayuki la detendrá.

Jeanne d'Arc-dijo Shirayuki-estas bajo arresto por intentar asesinar a todos aquí adentro y además si le vuelves a tocar un pelo a-a m-mi Kinji, te cortare las manos.

Por fin has ganado Aria-dijo Jeanne d'Arc-nunca mas te volveré a tocar….ahora mi misión es el museo Da`vinci en Paris….nos veremos otra vez.

Y salio volando por el vidrio del avión….

Tu Riko-dijo Kinji-no volveras a salir de la cárcel…ahora….te hemos ganado y acéptalo.

Riko nunca lo aceptara-dijo-nunca, Riko es libre, Nya!

Y ahora-dije-¿Se volvió loca?

No-dijo Kinji-ella es asi.

Shirayuki-dijo Shirayuki-¿No tiene crédito en esta situación?.

Por supuesto-dije-pero…..nunca tendras a mi esclavo….Kinji.

Shirayuki y yo armamos una pequeña batalla pero solo era un juego ya que nunca me ganara…

En cuanto a Jeanne d'Arc-dijo Kinji-¿Qué haremos?

No te preocupes-dije-de eso se encargara Reki…..en el auto planeamos esto…

Sabia que el secuestrador era Jeanne d'Arc, asi que en el auto dije:

Reki, Jeanne d'Arc si es el secuestrador saldrá por la ventana del lado izquierdo de el avión…en ese entonces tu dispararas a sus sujetadores de paracaídas…no morirá solo dale a uno para que caiga al suelo….luego arrestala…y en fin …..la capturaremos.

En fin.. Jeanne d'Arc igual será arrestada-dije-es lo mejor que se me a ocurrido.

Ah, buena idea …en este momento ya debe haber sido arrestada.

Si…supongo.

Ese dia bajo el avión, miramos el suelo y hay efectivamente estaba Jeanne d'Arc. Reki…la tenia arrestada como lo predije. Nos dieron crédito y con eso ya tuvimos suficiente para bajar la condena de mi madre a 102…

Fin de capitulo.

* * *

_**Por favor dejen comentarios y dejen recomndaciones para mejorar Gracias Por ver esto! :D!**_


End file.
